


In the Sin Bin - Extra POVs and Stories

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: In the Sin Bin [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: A collection of all the stories from the point of view of characters besides Magnus and Alec, cut scenes from chapters, and anything else that doesn't neatly fit into the main story arc ofIn the Sin Bin





	1. Max's POV - Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

> i had absolutely no intention of writing anything from anyone's POV besides magnus and alec for this fic, then i asked for prompts yesterday on tumblr so i could write malec mini-fics of 500 words or less, and an anon sent in an ask for "malec through someone else's eyes" and I COULDN'T GET MAX'S VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> so. here we are. 1k of max and likely more to come.
> 
> (this is max's point of view in chapter 19. definite spoilers for chapter 19 if you haven't read it yet.)

Max set his phone down on the bar and sat back in his chair, smiling despite his lingering hangover.

“You look too satisfied,” Maia said from behind the bar, her all-knowing gaze landing on him.

Max waited until she was within earshot of his secluded corner of the bar before he answered. “I think Alec got back together with his boyfriend. Fucking finally.”

“That,” Maia said as she placed two glasses on the bar, “calls for shots.”

Max clucked his tongue is disapproval. “Serving alcohol to minors. What would the New York State Liquor Authority say?”

“You’ve never been a _minor_ anything, Max.”

“Minor pain in the ass?”

“ _Definitely_ not that.” She lifted her glass. “To love?”

Max grimaced. “Gross. How about…. To a relationship that will help Alec not suck in the net in the finals?”

Maia grinned and upended her shot. She swiped up Max’s empty shot glass and cocked her head toward the TV above her head. “Speaking of, you want the game on here?”

“Sure.”

Max ran his hands over his loose curls. Fuck, he needed a haircut. Maybe he’d have more time to think about stuff like that now. He watched Maia pick up the remote and flip through the channels, landing on the western conference finals game. Max winced as he caught the score—tied with only seconds left in the third and likely heading into overtime.

Maybe his life wasn’t going to be any simpler anytime soon.

Maia eyed him then slid out a chilled glass from the refrigerator under the bar, filling it to the brim from the tap and setting it in front of him without a word.

He expected her to move on then and catch up with the regulars—faces he recognized now too, even if he didn’t know their names like she did—but she propped her elbow on the bar and leaned back, watching the game with him. Normally, he welcomed having her at the bar with him, chatting as the night wore on. Sometimes he even brought down his laptop and worked down here, trading his ever-growing tab of food and drinks for improvements to her point-of-sale software or repairs to her equipment. Tonight, though, his entire frame of mind had shifted with the possibility of Nashville winning.

“Don’t you have a restaurant to run?”

Maia shrugged. “The dinner rush is over and my best manager is on duty tonight. I could just go home.”

Max tried to shake away his unease. She was the last person who deserved the shit end of his mood-stick. “But why do that when you have the pleasure of my company, right?”

Maia laughed quietly, her lips tipping into a smirk. It was all the answer he needed. Max grinned and took a sip of his beer.

Maia turned then, resting her forearms on the bar and leaning in. “So. You don’t think this thing with Alec and Magnus is love?”

Max spluttered, nearly choking on his beer. “I know I never said Magnus’ name to you.”

“Oh please. I saw them here the night you all had dinner.”

“They’re not subtle,” Max allowed.

“ _Magnus_ isn’t subtle. If I hadn’t caught Alec saying goodbye to him that night, I wouldn’t have started to put it together. Then Alec walked in here last night with this…stupid grin on his face that I’ve only ever seen on someone who’s been kissing _the_ Magnus Bane.”

Max arched an eyebrow at that. “You know him?”

“Everyone around here does. He used to be one of my regulars at the bar I worked at before I opened this place.”

“You know more than that.”

“Yeah, well, he’s dating your brother now, so….” Maia tipped her head and raised her eyebrows leaving the rest of her thoughts unsaid.

“Nu-uh. You and I aren’t like that, Maia. Spill it.”

“All I know is, that guy”—Maia shifted her gaze down the bar to a man with movie star blond hair and green eyes fixated on the man next to him—“isn’t happy that Magnus hasn’t shown up at any of his usual spots in the last few months. He’s not the first person I’ve heard that from either.”

Max huffed out a laugh. “And Alec called Izzy this morning talking about his plans to publicly come out.”

“Damn.” Maia shook her head. “I never would’ve even thought of the two of them together.” She fixed her curious gaze on him. “Let alone in love?”

“I would say that Romeo and Juliet and Catherine and Heathcliff better watch out, but Alec and Magnus may just be turning the tragic lovers trope on its head.” Max smirked to cover up the slinking, unwanted jealousy that crept through him. “Like I said, it’s gross.”

But Maia knew him too well. Her brow creased. “Someday, maybe, you and I will find that too.”

Max winced as one of the Pred’s D-men slipped the puck past Dallas’ goalie and the celebration started in Nashville. His non-existent and way too confusing love life was the least of his worries right now. He hoped Alec really was back with Magnus.

“Maybe,” he muttered.

Maia knocked a closed fist against the bar as she stood up. “Another drink?”

“How about Mario Kart up in my workshop instead?”

Maia beamed. “I’ll stop by the kitchen first. Meet you up there in five.”

Max nodded and picked up his cell. He clicked on the stream of messages from Izzy, a barrage of screenshots and forwarded texts confirming their suspicions that Alec and Magnus were back together. But it was the last one—sent just seconds after Nashville had secured their spot in the finals against the Angels—that fully returned the smile to Max’s face….

_Fuck Raj. Alec will be fine. He has Magnus now._


	2. Fuck Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter 19 fill-in (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i asked for "malec in 500 words or less" prompts again and @magicandarchery suggested "malec + eiffel tower." i'm very sure the first thought that popped into my head wasn't at all what she intended, but here we are ;) this is more than 500 words (of course) and NSFW (even though there is absolutely no reason it should have been). this takes place minutes after alec has signed his new contract with the angels…..

Magnus couldn’t resist the urge to slick the sweat-damp hair off Alec’s forehead and place a lingering kiss against his skin. A rumble emanated from Alec’s chest that Magnus hazily interpreted as sated contentment and he had to laugh, even though his lungs were already occupied trying to suck in more than a gasping, desperate breath.

Alec’s arms slipped around him then, pulling him into Alec’s chest. Magnus’ heartbeat still thundered against his ribs, his own skin was just as flushed as Alec’s, just as overly heated, and his hip dug into the wood floor, yet he didn’t move.

Magnus couldn’t find the will to care that he should’ve been getting ready for work. Or that they lay in the doorway, half in his office and half in the kitchen. He was too well-fucked to care about _anything_ at the moment besides the man at his side.

Alec bumped his nose against Magnus’ cheek, coaxing Magnus’ chin up, then they were kissing again. A slow, achingly tender exploration of lips and tongue that stole the last remaining oxygen molecules from his lungs and left him truly breathless.

In the moment, Magnus would’ve given up breathing completely to remain attached to Alec’s lips, but his main reason to keep breathing was so he could do this over an over again, as many times as possible, for the rest of his life. Reluctantly, he stole one last gentle kiss and drew back.

“I am going to be useless for the first hour of practice,” Alec said.

“Fuck work,” Magnus rasped out.

He didn’t swear often, but this seemed an entirely appropriate time. Or perhaps his inelegance could be blamed on the post-orgasmic haze clouding his gray matter. Either way the sentiment remained. _Fuck. Work._

Alec’s shoulders shook with laughter. “I just signed a new five year contract. Minutes ago.”

“You did. However, _they_ don’t know that yet.”

Alec’s arms tightened around him, then slipped away as Alec rolled to his back. “Yeah, but I do.”

Undeniably hard-working, loyal, and responsible to a fault, Magnus hadn’t expected any other answer from Alec. They’d spent the last three nights focused solely on each other and it was time for both of them to emerge into the real world again.

That didn’t mean Magnus had to _like_ it.

Magnus traced the dips and ridges of Alec’s chest and stomach, appreciating their time together as long as he could. Alec stretched out languidly, his joints popping as he lifted his arms above his head, then abruptly wincing back with an affronted grunt.

“What the hell?”

Magnus’ attention snapped to Alec’s eyes instead of his abs. “What?”

“Something poked me.”

Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Something in the pile of stuff that fell off your bookcase when we, uh….” Alec laughed softly and propped himself up on one elbow, his gaze running over Magnus’ naked body. “When I…. You know.”

They’d gone from discussing Alec’s new contract with the Angels, to negotiating plans for the night, then a brief mention of breakfast that had ended with Magnus’ own briefs on the floor and Alec stripping off his t-shirt and pushing him up against the bookcase in his office. All together, it had been a particularly good morning.

“You were rather…intent.”

“You were only half-naked,” Alec said with a shrug. “I am sorry if I broke anything.”

“There doesn’t appear to be any collateral damage.” Magnus sifted through the scattered statues and memorabilia on the floor next to them and located the travel souvenir that had likely caused the reddened mark on Alec’s forearm. “I believe you were poked by the Eiffel Tower.”

Alec’s cheeks blazed red immediately and his teeth clamped around his bottom lip, holding in a laugh.

Magnus had no chance of restraining his own laughter. Alec wasn’t as experienced as Magnus, but he was well-versed in a litany of sexual terms. The logistically challenging one of “Eiffel Tower” simply wasn’t one Magnus would’ve expected Alec to know at all.

He ran his fingertips over Alec’s innocent blush then his wicked lips and smiled. “Will you ever stop surprising me, Alexander?”

Alec’s lips tipped into a smirk and he swiped away the remnants from the bookshelf before pressing Magnus to the floor again. “You’re right. Fuck work. I’d much rather fuck you.”

Magnus laughed and let Alec kiss him breathless again.


	3. Fade-to-Black Sex Scene - Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus visits alec at the practice rink of the arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here's the scene i had to cut from chapter 21 because it didn't end up fitting with the flow/tone of the chapter overall. this takes place after magnus goes to see jocelyn, when alec is done with practice but isn't ready to leave the arena quite yet.
> 
> for reference, here's the scene (from ch 21) that led to this one.....
> 
> Alec swiped himself dry then wrapped the towel around his waist as he sat down. Before Magnus could even pick up the scissors, Alec had his hands on Magnus’ hips, drawing him in close.
> 
> “I believe I’m the one who should be hands-on, not you,” Magnus chided as he extracted his scissors from their case.
> 
> A grin tipped the edges of Alec’s lips as he traced his fingers over Magnus’ stomach. “You know, my range of motion has really improved with this new set of stretching exercises I’ve been doing….”
> 
> Magnus hummed and clipped away the first strands of Alec’s overgrown beard. “Has it?”
> 
> “Yeah. I think maybe I could fuck you and blow you at the same time.”
> 
> Magnus’ jaw dropped and the gold scissors clanked to the ground.
> 
> Alec’s eyes widened and he glanced at the floor. “Next time I’ll remember to say that when you’re not holding a ridiculously sharp object.”
> 
> Please do, he tried to croak out, but what fell out of his lips instead was, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Magnus tracked through the empty hallways of the arena, remembering the first time he’d come to see Alec after a practice and told Alec he wanted to see him in his “natural habitat.” Then, they hadn’t been able to share the same breathing space without unleashing a barrage of verbal knives, intent on inflicting maximum damage. They’d been at each other’s throats.

Magnus reapplied his gloss, slicking his lips together and considering that. Now, they were still at each other’s throats, just in a much more…pleasurable way.

He smirked and pushed through the doors to the practice rink quietly, hoping that his entrance wouldn’t be noticed by Alec. He’d watched Alec on the ice for hours over the last two months, in training and in games, but never when it was solely him. He had no idea how a goalie even practiced when there wasn’t anyone to shoot pucks at him—

Magnus froze, swallowing roughly, as he caught sight of exactly how Alec practiced when he was alone.

Alec didn’t have any of his gear on and a yoga mat was laid across the crease, in front of the net. Alec stood on the mat, faced away from Magnus, shirtless and with sweat beading on his skin despite the cold, as he stretched his arms out in a warrior pose that highlighted every curve and cut of muscle of his back. Instead of his usual workout shorts, Alec wore a scandalously fitted pair of compression shorts, clinging to his deliciously sculpted ass and thighs.

Magnus swore he could taste Alec’s sweat on his lips. His fingers twitched with the need to touch.

And that’s when it hit him.

He’d texted Alec that he wanted to finish what they’d started this morning, and Alec…. Alec had known there would be no one else in the practice rink when Magnus arrived.

He narrowed his eyes and glanced around the high ceiling of the rink, searching for the tell-tale glint of glass over a lens, just like the cameras situated all over the rest of the arena.

“Security doesn’t monitor this room, do they?” Magnus called out.

A low laugh emanated from Alec. His back muscles rippled as he flexed forward and planted his hands on the mat, effortlessly lifting himself into a headstand. “Nope.”

Magnus pulled at his tie, loosening it. Had it become decidedly warmer in here?

“There’s no security?” he questioned as he stepped out onto the rink.

“The owner had the cameras pulled out to protect line ups and plays. We have about”—Alec balanced on one arm to glimpsed at his watch and Magnus glanced at the ice, sure it would be melting at his feet—“thirty minutes until the night security guard checks in just to make sure I’m okay. So….”

“So…?”

Magnus’ heart fluttered frantically as Alec fully extended his arms, pushing himself up before dropping his feet slowly back to the mat in a bridge pose. And if that position wasn’t _revealing_ enough, Alec arched his back, lifting into a breath-stealing full upward bow.

“So,” Alec said as he met Magnus’ eyes. “Is now the time to talk about my new stretching regimen?”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “You’re playing with fire on a dangerously mutable surface, Alexander.”

“Yeah, well….” Alec lowered his back to the mat, then sprung to his feet, swiping his water bottle off the top of the net. A wicked grin spread across his lips as he pointed the bottle at Magnus. “I know exactly what game I’m playing.”

“Do you?” He loosened his tie farther and stepped onto the mat. “How sure are you that we won’t be…inconveniently interrupted?”

“I’ve been living in this rink for the last three years.”

“But never when the finals were happening.”

“Okay,” Alec granted. He ran his hand over his beard as he looked down at Magnus. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “There’s a little bit of risk.”

A shiver rippled up Magnus’ spine.

Magnus prided himself at always being in control, but Alec…. Alec knew how to unravel him with one word. Dear god, with one _look_. Magnus always had another distractionary weapon at the ready, but Alec disarmed him. And quite frankly, there were times when control was overrated. _Highly_ overrated.

Magnus lifted Alec’s wrist and glanced at Alec’s watch. “Twenty-eight minutes left.”

Alec took a step closer, grasping Magnus’ tie and circling an arm around his waist. “You’re not going to turn me down like you did at the club?”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow in question, then had to laugh. His party at Pandemonium only days ago. He hadn’t wanted to say no then, and he definitely didn’t now.

He settled his hands on Alec’s bare chest. Alec’s heartbeat thrummed under his fingertips. “I’m not accustomed to saying no to you.”

“I’m aware. So…. Are you saying yes?”

Magnus took in the glint in Alec’s hazel eyes and the laughter lines that deepened with his coy smile. He had no doubt that if he said no Alec would respect that. After all, this was reckless, ill-advised, impulsive….

And yet….

In hockey skates, Alec was considerably taller than him, but in bare feet everything between them lined up as the gods had intended.

Who was he to question a higher authority?

Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s chest and around Alec’s neck. “Yes.”

But just as Alec’s lips were almost to his, Alec’s arm tightened around his waist.

“Wait.”

 

****

 

Magnus stilled in his arms, and Alec suppressed a groan. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was hold off for even a second longer, but, “I can’t believe I’m stopping this either. It’s just….”

“What’s wrong?”

Magnus’ fingertips brushed over the back of his neck, a reassuring touch that Alec wanted to stoke into a heated frenzy. He needed those hands grasping at him desperately instead.

“Nothing is wrong. I want to do exactly what I told you yesterday—try to fuck you and blow you at the same time.” Alec felt Magnus shiver under his fingertips. “But….”

“But?”

“But I didn’t exactly plan for this,” he said with regret. So so so much regret. He’d be stocking his gear bag with additional supplies when he got home just in case an opportunity like this came up again. “And we’re in an arena. I don’t have access to lube, just Vaseline.”

Magnus hummed. “Which you can’t use with a condom.” He tipped his head, studying Alec. “A condom you probably don’t have either, and that I know I don’t have.”

Alec bit at his lip and nodded. Who knew impromptu sex in the practice rink of a world-renowned arena would be so difficult?

“Well, Alexander. There are other options.”

Alec chuckled, felt a blush crawling up his cheeks. Magnus had helped him discover, and experience, more options than he’d ever been aware of.

“However, I must say….” Magnus trailed a finger down the curve of Alec’s neck. Alec’s skin tingled in the wake of his touch. “I’m intrigued by your creativity. It inspires a question I’ve been meaning to ask.”

Alec’s swallowed against a dry throat as Magnus’ finger continued down his shoulder and along his chest. “What’s that?”

“As a dedicated athlete, I assume you get regular physicals. Just how thorough are they?”

“I, uh….” Alec’s heart skipped a beat. He could guess where Magnus was going with this, and _oh god_. His knees began to go weak. “I make it a point to get tested for everything at least once a year. I haven’t been with anyone besides you since my last tests came back clear.”

“Interesting,” Magnus purred. “I suppose it’s good then that I was tested, and cleared, recently as well.”

“How recently?”

“The day after you first spent the night at my—now, our—loft.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile. “We hadn’t even kissed yet.”

Magnus shrugged casually. “I had a feeling we wouldn’t make it two months.”

“It was me holding your hand that did it, wasn’t it?”

“Never have I been courted more gentlemanly and yet so wickedly, knowing exactly where you wanted those hands to be instead.”

“And where you wanted them to be too.”

“True.” Magnus’ shoulders lifted with a deep inhale. “So, Alexander. No more condoms?”

He hovered his lips a breath away from Magnus’. “No more condoms.”

“Then I believe you have a theory to test out and less than twenty minutes to experiment.”

Alec kissed him fiercely then, slipping the knot free on Magnus’ tie and tossing it aside.

“We don’t even need to worry about time.” Alec’s stomach tumbled in anticipation. Just the thought of sliding into Magnus fully skin to skin sent him tipping toward the edge. He coaxed Magnus’ chin up with a kiss to his jaw and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m not going to last.”

“If you truly can get these lips around me, then I won’t either.”

_Fuck_.

They were actually doing this.

He'd been coolly confident seconds ago when having sex with Magnus on the ice had been a fantasy he'd been building up for the last hour, but now…? He’d never dared to take a risk like this before and Magnus’ willingness—his body pressed against Alec’s and lips expertly pulling a moan from his throat—made Alec a _mess_.

“Oh my god, everything off.” He grasped at Magnus’ clothes, grasped everywhere, and was getting absolutely nowhere, because, “Fuck, Magnus. I thought I told you not to wear any more three-piece suits when you come see me.”

Magnus’ lips tipped into a smile. He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it onto the ice next to his tie. “I’d have dressed for the occasion if I’d known this meeting was going to be…casual.”

Alec smirked. They’d never been casual. Not since Alec had first gotten his hands on Magnus’ hips on that dance floor in LA and known he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Magnus Bane.

He didn’t have to hold back now.

While Magnus unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, Alec slipped Magnus’ belt free and dropped to his knees. With the pop of one button and the slide of a zipper, Alec had his hands on Magnus’ ass and his face buried in the juncture between thigh and hip, lips kissing a path over Magnus’ skin. Magnus stilled and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“I thought you wanted everything off now,” Magnus rasped.

Alec lifted his gaze to find Magnus’ necklaces dangling against shimmering skin, waistcoat gone and his shirt open, framing that flawless chest. The absolute need to be inside Magnus overtook him and all he could get out was a “Hold on” before he was circling an arm around Magnus’ waist and dropping him to the yoga mat.

“One of these days I’ll get used to that,” Magnus huffed out on a surprised laugh. “You know you’re a goalie, not a wrestler?”

Alec smiled. He slipped Magnus’ shoes and socks off then sent Magnus’ pants flying into the growing pile of clothes on the ice. He sat up and ditched his own shorts next, so that when he laid out on top of Magnus they were skin-to-skin.

“Right now, Magnus….” He nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip. Stared into those overpowering eyes. “…I’m only _yours_.”

Magnus trailed his fingertips down Alec’s back. “In my experience, heartfelt romantic confessions usually don’t precede an acrobatic fuck.”

Alec smirked. “You hadn’t experienced me before.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, biting his lip as if restraining a smile, but his demeanor shifted dramatically as soon as Alec sat up and grabbed the jar he’d stowed by the net. Magnus’ chest lifted with quickening breath, his pupils dilated. He spread his legs, stroked his own cock, and his dress shirt slipped off his shoulder with the languid movement of his hand.

If they’d had time, Alec would’ve kissed his bicep, his collarbone, then slowly worked his way lower. _Later_ , Alec thought. He would definitely do that later. For now, he settled between Magnus’ thighs, slicked himself, and set to opening Magnus up to him.

Alec draped himself over Magnus, kissing him wildly and fingering him open until Magnus was panting against his lips.

“Now, Alexander,” Magnus breathed out.

Alec slipped his fingers out and pushed Magnus’ leg back, his heart beating out of his chest, breath ragged, as he lined himself up. He rocked his hips with the head of his cock at Magnus’ ass, his eyes locked to Magnus’.

“Have you ever gone without protection before?”

Magnus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips. “No.”

“Me either.”

Then Alec pressed inside him.

Magnus’ eyes slipped closed and his mouth opened on a low moan. His abs flexed, then released, and Alec drove deep.

“Oh god,” Alec groaned. The heat and slickness drove him precariously close to the edge. The realization that there was nothing between him and Magnus right now—that this was the closest they could possibly get—devastated his iron-clad control. “I’m _really_ not going to last.”

Magnus clenched around him, a devious smile on his lips, and Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ hips trying to hold back the surge of unadulterated want that made his cock harden even more.

And yet, he said, “Do it again.”

Alec threw his head back as Magnus tightened and released in waves that increased his desire exponentially.

_Fuck_. Magnus was working his cock.

Alec gasped for breath, got to his knees and dragged Magnus up onto his thighs. He bent over, barely had his lips around the tip of Magnus’ dick before Magnus had his fingers tangled in Alec’s hair and an indecent, desperate moan echoed through the arena. Magnus’ muscles rippled, tensed, his breath catching, and Alec sucked once then had to pop off so he could drive in hard and fast, aiming for the spot that would push Magnus over the edge.

He dropped Magnus to the mat and fucked into him, curling over him to graze his teeth over Magnus’ nipple just to hear his moan. Just to be tangled up with him completely when Magnus lifted his hips on a hoarse cry and came between them.

He buried himself deep in Magnus’ ass and surrendered, gave himself over, losing all rhythm, all thought, as he shot inside Magnus.

He collapsed to the side, half on the mat and half on the ice. “Fuck. That was more intense than I thought it would be.”

Magnus stroked a hand over Alec’s beard, laughing as he leaned in for a kiss. Alec was still trying to drag oxygen into his burning lungs, but fuck air. He kissed Magnus deeply, slowly, every cell in his body craving more of the man in his arms.

When Alec drew back, Magnus lifted his wrist to check the time. “And we still have ten minutes to spare.”

“We’re definitely doing this again when we have more time,” Alec insisted.

Magnus’ lips curved into a smile. “I think it would still have the same…rapid result.”

Alec rolled on top of Magnus. “Then we’ll just have to keep practicing until we build up our endurance.”

“I would say I’m surprised at your dedication,” Magnus said as he hooked his arms around Alec’s back. “But you are always an athlete.”

Alec shook his head and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose. “Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic and twitter @authorsamcauley ♡ xx


End file.
